


Crashing Prom

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Crashing Prom

* * *

Walking into prom, you looked around, thankful that you’d been able to come. Your Uncle Clint had custody of you, and he was wary about allowing his only nephew out for prom. While you attended school, it was a private school. Which meant security. He wasn’t too sure about how well security would cover prom. Kids would be sneaking off, coming and going, and there was no telling what would happen.

It wasn’t a secret that you were the nephew of one of the Avengers. Or, as it had morphed over the last few years, the nephew of all of the Avengers. When your parents died in a car crash when you were 14, you’d been taken in by Clint, and the others.

On your arm was your date, your boyfriend of two years, Dan. He had been easily accepted by your family, thankfully. The girl you had been dating previously had left you because she felt “pressured” to act a certain way near them. Which was bogus in your mind. “How about I get us some punch?” You asked, eager to create some memories with him.

“Sounds good to me, babe.” He leaned over, kissing your cheek. “I’ll go get us a couple seats.” He motioned to the tables.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Nat sighed, motioning to her attire for the evening. “Having us work at the prom? Really?” She raised an eyebrow at Clint, who shrugged. “Couldn’t you just have Tony put up cameras all over the place earlier?”

“And what, sit in a van nearby looking like weirdos?” He countered. “No, this way, we’re there if anything happens.”

Tony shook his head. “I hate to see what you’re like when he goes to college next fall.” He half teased. “Gonna enroll in college and join a frat?”

Clint rolled his eyes. “No.” He said simply. “Now, I believe we have a prom to work.”

“God, that’s such a different meaning from the last time I heard that.” Tony muttered.

“No hitting on the teachers!” Steve chastised.

Tony held up his hands. “Fine, but I can’t promise I won’t hit on any of the other chaperones. Have you seen some of the moms that send their kids to this school?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Let’s go!” His excitement worried the team somewhat.

* * *

You, Dan, and a group of your closest friends were in the photo area goofing off when whispers of the Avengers reached your ears. You dropped the prop that was in your hand. “Oh, no…” You groaned, shaking your head. “Come on.” You grabbed Dan’s hand and pulled him away, honestly over prom if your family was there.

“Hello, young Barton!” Thor beamed at you. “You and Dan look quite dashing this evening!” He complimented. “Are you enjoying the festivities?” Thor’s joy and hopefulness made it a tad difficult for you to remain annoyed with the God.

“I was….” You shrugged. “Are the others really here?” You asked, hoping that maybe only one or two of them were there. “Please tell me they aren’t.

Thor nodded. “They are!” He watched your head drop. “I see you are displeased with this.” His smile fell, his facial expression turning from joyous, to curious.

You sighed. “I am.”

Dan laced his fingers with yours. “We’re 17, and this is our senior prom. Just to have the Avengers crash our prom? For what? We’ve never given you guys any reason not to trust us.” He watched the strong man.

He gave them a sad smile. “It is not you who they do not trust.” He explained. “We worry for your safety, as we always have.” He shrugged, and it finally hit you how odd it was to see Thor in a tux.

“But what happens when I go to college in the fall?” You countered. “Will they tail me there?!” You were upset. “Will they make sure that I go to some college that’s more like a prison?” You stared at him. “I’m a human being who deserves to live my life.”

Thor looked full of regret. “I am sorry.” You could hear the sincerity in his voice. “Are you leaving your celebration?” Thor was hoping that their presence wouldn’t ruin his whole evening.

You glanced at Dan, who shrugged, causing you to look back at Thor. “I just may.” You told him honestly.

Nodding, Thor looked around. “Let me talk to the others. Would you object to one of us staying, at least?” He wanted to find a middle ground for both parties.

“If you stayed, I don’t mind.” You trusted Thor, and felt you could relax around him. “You, Wanda, or Bucky would be fine.” This way, they could feel they had some choice in who stayed, and hopefully the others would back off. “I’m gonna go get us something to drink. We’ll be over by the tables when you’re done talking to them.”

Thor clapped you on the shoulder. “I will do my best!” He promised you before disappearing through the crowd of young people.

* * *

You and Dan were playing thumb war off to the side when you were approached by your uncle. “So, I’ve been scolded by Thor. You know what it’s like to have a God scold you in front of a group of teenagers? Who all have smartphones?” He huffed, sounding like he belonged in the class along with you.

You smirked. “No, but I can’t wait to see that video!” You snorted.

Clint sighed, shrugging. “I guess we’re all leaving. Except for Thor. I’m pretty sure if we’re not out in the next five minutes, he’s not above putting us over his shoulder and escorting us out…”

Dan laughed, shaking his head. “That would be amusing.” He noted.

“You’re lucky you’re family, kid.” Clint teased. “Alright, I’m going before I get lectured again. Text me when you leave.” He gave you a small wave as he turned.

“Hey, Uncle Clint?” You stopped him. “Thanks for always looking out for us.” You hugged him quickly. “I’m glad I got stuck with you guys.” You chuckled as you pulled away.

Clint’s face lit up. “Me, too, Y/N/N. Me, too.”


End file.
